A Time to Weep
by Andie Wolf
Summary: Bella is tired of waiting for Edward to make up his mind about her fate. When she decides to take a stand, everyone's lives, including Edward's, will be changed. Set after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**A Time to Weep**

I screamed, again. I didn't care that my throat would probably rip open if I did it again, or that there was pain coursing through my body like none I've ever felt. I've been to the hospital countless times, but never in this much pain. I wasn't in the hospital either. I was lying on the forest floor, thrashing around. Nothing could dull the pain.

I had no clue how long I had been laying there. No one had come looking for me, or at least not in this area. Edward had left me here to become the one thing I had wanted to be for more than a year. You'd think they could hear me; I was screaming bloody murder.

_Bloody murder_…that's what was happening to me. I had been murdered, although most wouldn't call it that. Most would call it changing into something of the myths, something that was feared, and wasn't thought to exist any longer. I was becoming a vampire.

* * *

_As I walked along the path in the forest, I grabbed Edward's hand. He looked over at me with a pained expression, and all I could see was the coal black of his eyes. _

_"Is something wrong?" Those words echoed in my head as I spoke them aloud. That should've been a warning, an omen, but when has anyone listened to a premonition in their head in the presence of something so beautiful? I let go of his hand before he responded._

"_There's always something wrong, Bella. There are wars, famine, genocides going on as we speak." He looked away from me then, and a sense of dread overwhelmed me. Another warning sign. _

"_Edward!" I practically screamed his name. "Stop being so cryptic. What-is-wrong?" I enunciated every word even though he could understand me any way I talked. I stopped him from walking and put my hands on his shoulders. _

_He just barely sighed before answering in a small voice. "It's just so hard sometimes, being around you and being so careful." I interrupted him, even though it was rude, and even though I knew he had more to say._

"_I'm not as fragile as I seem. I don't think you know how many times I've been hospitalized, or how many times I've fallen off of things. I'm still living, I have scratches and scars, but I'm breathing. You don't need to be as careful as you think." On the last word I pushed him hard and turned around. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from running down my face. I don't cry often, and when I do, everything comes out. My face contorts into something unrecognizable when I cry, and I hate letting anyone see me._

"_Bella.." Edward took a hold of my arm and tried to turn me around. I yanked my arm out of his vice grip and brought my hands to my face to shield myself. He didn't try to touch me again._

"_W-why ca-an't you lo-ove me?" I was crying so hard that my words were distorted. Edward didn't say anything until I calmed myself and wiped away at my face, causing it to become blotchy. Perfect._

_I turned around to face him, hoping he felt bad at the sight of me. I tried to make myself appear cold and unfeeling as he tried to explain himself._

"_I love you with everything I have."_

_I interrupted him again. I couldn't help it. "What do you have, Edward? Huh? An unnatural thirst? A body that does nothing but want and pine for blood? Is that it?"_

"_I've never seen you this angry! I have feelings, and strong ones at that. Yes, some of them are for blood, but most are for you. I love you, I want you, and I need you. I can keep going; there are more feelings in here." He touched the spot on his chest where is heart is lightly. I regretted getting so mad at him._

"_If you love me so much, why are you acting so angry all the time? Ever since we got back from Italy, and I stopped being grounded, you've hardly had a happy moment. What is wrong?" My tirade seemed to soften him a bit._

"_I worry so much, about you, and about what you keep asking me to do. It nags at me like nothing has in my…life." As he talks, he looks everywhere but my eyes. At last word, our gazes meet and I feel the pain and anguish that he does. I never thought about what my wants and needs were doing to him. I'm sure he wasn't happy being begged, every day, to do something that was so hard for him._

"_If that's what's been bothering you these past months, then I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that."_

"_No, Bella, never think any of my confusion is your fault. You are the light in my life." _

_His words explained some things, but I couldn't help feeling selfish once again. Maybe if I were a vampire too, we wouldn't have these problems._

"_Then…why.." I tried so hard to fight the war raging inside of me. I wanted so much to tell him, as I had many times before, that I wanted to become a vampire. How could I though, when he had been so hurt by my asking? _

"_I know what you're going to say." He gave a small smile, probably remembering all the times I had asked this without so much difficulty. _

"_I know what you want, and I know what I want, but I don't know if I can do it. I think if you were in my shoes you'd understand. It's so hard to drink human blood and not drain the entire body. It sounds vile, but it's true. You haven't experienced that, and when-if you do you'll hate yourself. I hated myself. And…if you don't want to be with me anymore, I will understand."_

_I gasped inwardly. Although our fights had never come to this, I knew it had crossed both our minds. What would life be like without Edward? I'm sure I'd survive, but what would I have to live for? There's Jake of course, and probably other people that would walk in and out of my life, but they all pale in comparison to the love of my life. On the other hand, my life has been filled with so much emotion since I met him. Above all things, love and a sense of completeness, but then there are the bad things. Regret, loss, suffering, pain, anguish, betrayal, loneliness, and a feeling of emptiness. I had been silent for so long, staring off into space, that I almost forgot the person that had caused all this was standing right in front of me. He was expecting an answer._

"_You know, this reminds me a lot of the last time we were in this forest." I laughed without any feeling. "Remember…Edward? You..left…me."_

"_I remember, Bella. Of course I do. You don't have to remind me." _

"_I don't know about that. You were the one that brought it up." I sounded so bitter. How did_ this_ happen? Would my life be better if I left him? I could be with a man that didn't stop me from just kissing him. I could live without any fear, or at least no fear of a vampire attack or something like that. I looked him straight in the eyes. I had come up with a response._

"_I love you Edward, enough to let you go. I've hurt you, you've hurt me, so don't deny it. You are the love of my life, but maybe not for whole part. I'm tired of waiting around for you to make up your mind, and I don't want to have to ask Carlisle or Alice, or some random vampire that's willing." I brought my hand up to his face one last time. I absorbed everything about him, but I was sad his eyes were black. Topaz had always been my favorite._

"_Goodbye, Edward. I hope you can be happy again someday." I turned around to go. My heart was breaking, but I felt better already. Yes, I love him with everything _I_ had, but there was such a weight on my shoulders from everything and everyone around him. It felt free to be like this. _

_To bad he reached out and grabbed my hand. This made it so much harder. I hung my head and willed the tears to go away. Without warning, he turned me around._

"_No. I didn't mean it. I'll change you. Just don't leave me."_

"_You can't have it both wa-" I was stopped by a cold force hitting my lips. _No_, I thought, _this is not supposed to happen_. Edward felt so good though, and I couldn't help but push back. This was everything I had just given up, but I needed this one last time. I knew he couldn't keep his promise, because we had been discussing this issue for what seemed like forever. The kiss deepened, and I found myself up against a tree. My hands were running through his hair, and his were on my waist. Where had this self-control come from?_

_He lips were on my neck, exploring the unknown territory. I noticed something that hadn't been there before. A sharp pain had started where his mouth was. I had thought hickeys didn't hurt that much, but this was my first one. I giggled at the thought. Me, with a hickey!_

_Then Edward stopped, and looked into my eyes. I pushed myself hard into the tree in fear. _

"_You're eyes. Wh-what happened?" The tint of red in his eyes was enough to have me run. The pain was getting worse in my neck and arms now. _

"_Bella!" He screamed. "Oh my god! What have I done?" Finally, I realized I still had yet to get my first hickey. I had spoken too soon about Edward's self-control. That wasn't self-control Edward, but wild and out of control Edward._

"_Edward! Help me! Oh my god, you bit me!" I was breathing too hard, and I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Had he really left me at a time like this?_

_I screamed his name over and over, but no reply came. _

_He really had left me, again._

_

* * *

_

_Is something wrong? _The words played over and over again in my head. _Yes_, I told myself, _something's wrong. Your boyfriend just left you to die in the forest after he bit you._

I could tell my transformation was oming to an end. The pain was going away, and I could actually breathe without thinking each breath was my last. I felt much better than I had a few days ago. But then I thought about what had happened to make me this way.

Edward bit me. It was an accident, that I was sure. I pushed him too hard, but I couldn't help but blame him. When a woman becomes pregnant, she can't just blame it on the guy. It was her fault too; it took both of them to make the baby.

This was not the case. This was all Edward's fault. I didn't have any part in biting my neck and running away to leave myself in pain. No, I did nothing of the sort.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound. I couldn't place it, but it sounded like leaves crunching. Maybe someone had come to rescue me. Maybe it was Edward.

It took thirty seconds for the sound to actually reach the clearing I was lying in. It occured to me then that I must've heard the sound from miles away.

It also occured to me that my assumption was right. The was the crunching of leaves, but I wasn't ready for who was crunching them. I could smell a smell I knew I was instinctively expected to hate.

"Help." My plea was weak, he heard me.

"Oh Bella. What happened?" I also wasn't ready for how that voice could effect me. I looked into Jacob's eyes as he picked me up, fighting the urge to bit into him and suck every ounce of blood from his body.

"Jake, help."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A Time to Weep**

**Chapter Two**

Jake carried me as he ran. I couldn't stand the smell of him, and I was trying to push him away.

"Jake! Let go! I need to-STOOPPPP!" At this, he put me down, I mumbled a "Be right back," and took off. I needed to quench the sharp, burning sensation in my throat, and he wasn't making it any easier.

Right after my transformation, a million different sounds came to me at once. My hearing was the best it's ever been, to say the least, and I could hear every sound around me for miles. The birds, a rustle in the grass, and heartbeats. Many, many heartbeats, and Jake's was the closest. It was too overwhelming.

Then came the smells. And, once again, Jake was there. There was no way to describe his "werewolf" smell, as I'm sure mine was most unappealing to him as well. But above all that, I could smell his blood. I don't understand how Edward could be around me, because I was in agony. His blood was so tempting, and I could imagine mine smelled better to Edward.

As I ran, I tried to pick up the scent of an animal, any animal, so I wouldn't have to burst from the pain. Once I found one, I tried to think how I would do this. Of course, Edward had never told me the details of hunting, and why should he? He had no intention of putting me through this, and now I was on my own.

So, what was the best way to put an animal out of this misery? Break a leg, and let if focus on that instead of the blood flowing out of it's neck? No, it would still be in pain. What else could I break (and I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now) and how fast would I have to be. I bet I am pretty fast, but is it fast enough?

Then, a deer was in front of me. Instinct kicked in, and I ran to it. I quickly broke its neck, sunk my teeth in, and drank. It felt so good to get rid of the ache in my throat, that I didn't care how vile I probably looked. I didn't care if the blood ran down the front of me, or if anyone saw me. There was the deer, and me.

As I felt the deer going dry, I brought my head up from it. _Oh_, I thought, _that's how you do it_.

As I thought this, I felt something tugging at my mind. It felt like someone was looking, inside my head, as to where I was and what I was going to do next.

_Hey, get out of there!_

And then the feeling was gone.

* * *

"Edward, I don't think she's in here." Alice said for the millionth time. "I've been checking to see what her future holds, but nothing is coming. It's like something, or someone, is blocking me seeing anything. It's so strange. Edward?" I hadn't really been paying attention to her. Bella had to be here. Where else would she go, besides home, and we had already checked there!

"Alice! We can't give up. I know she's here somewhere, in this forest."

"I know you want to find her, but we've searched everywhere, and still no sign." I couldn't take her pessimistic thoughts any longer, so I ran.

* * *

Jacob was still where I had left him.

"Well, that was fast. Why are you standing so far away? Oh my god, why are your eyes red?" He advanced towards me.

"Stop! Don't come any closer. I have to explain." He looked confused. There was a war waging inside his head. Did he really want to believe I was a vampire? No, but he had to face the inevitable.

"Jake, I'm a vampire. That's why my eyes are red, that's why I'm standing so far way, and that's why I got back so fast. My eyes will be like this for a while, you smell too tempting for me to be closer, and I run probably as fast or faster than you now. " Whew. I had gotten it out, and yet I was still freaked. This was as new to him as it was to me, and I still had trouble believing it as well. He still looked confused.

"There are so many questions, Bella. How…?"

"Well," I started, not really wanting to talk about it, "Edward… well you see he bit me while we were, um, doing things teenagers do." He blushed. The blood! _No, Bella, don't. Jake is your friend_. I took a step back and hurried on. "He left me there, which I have no idea why, and then you found me three days later. I must be a mess."

"So, why did you just leave?"

"I, uh, I was…you know." Suddenly, realization dawned on his features and he looked embarrassed again.

"Jake, I know you can't help it, but stop blushing, please." I added the last part to sound more…human.

"Sorry." I tried hard not to breathe. "I have more questions." I nodded for him to continue. "Well, forgive me for asking, but why did Edward leave you? I thought you too were in love." He added bitterly.

"I don't…know." The feeling you get when you want to cry built up in my throat, but then I remembered that one, I couldn't cry, and two, I was trying not to think about Edward anymore. He had ruined me, and torn my heart in two, again. Then, I felt the tugging again. Someone was trying to get inside my head. _Stop!_ I willed it to go away, and before the command was out of my mouth, I felt normal again. Wow, that was weird.

"Oh, Bella, I just remembered the treaty." Jake said in a pained tone. I gasped as I remembered too. Oooh, bad idea. I inhaled all the smells around me, and discontinued breathing altogether. Edward was right; not breathing was the most uncomfortable feeling ever.

"Yeah." I would have to give one-word answers now.

He noticed my discomfort. "Are you okay? I mean I know I probably smell bad, but it can't be as horrible as it looks." He gestured to the grimace on my face, and took a step forward to console me. I took one step back, and he sighed in exasperation.

"You know this is going to be hard to deal with. Somehow, the gang will find out that you are a vampire, and the Cullens will have to pay." By the end, his voice was low and filled with hatred.

"Jake, I know this is hard, so I'm gonna leave. I'm going somewhere where I'll be safe." I even surprised myself at these words. When had I decided this? I knew I had to get away from Jake and all the werewolves, but I especially had to get away from Edward. I couldn't be around him. How could I face him when I hated what he had done to me? And it's not the fact that I'm now a vampire. Well, I'm not going to lie. I wanted to make this change for him, and now he's not even going to be with me forever.

I reveled in his stupidity. I know I was egging him in when we were kissing, but I thought he had had more self-control. Maybe he was tired of holding it all in, and he wanted to see how far…No! Stop. If I keep trying to side with him, and then I'll get nowhere.

"But Bella, I couldn't let you just leave. I feel responsible for you now. Where are you going to go?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. Where _could_ I go? Then I remembered Italy. The Volturi had said I would make a wonderful edition to their team. Maybe, just maybe…

"I'm going to Italy."

Just as I started saying this, that feeling arose in my head, and I suppressed it with my mind this time.

* * *

Aro paced the floor as he waited for Caius to enter. They had matters to discuss.

"Aro! What a lovely day, don't you think?" Caius, finally, entered which as much bravado as Aro usually has. Something is up.

"Caius, my dear friend, you know something."

"I do, indeed. It's Bella, Aro. I've heard from my sources that she is coming here, to Italy. Edward has changed her."

Aro gave a light gasp. "And so soon! I am delighted! Well, we must welcome her with the utmost respect and pleasure. She will most likely be here soon. Let's get a move on."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If I'm going to get 400 hits on this story, I'd at least like some more reviews. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you were blindly writing a story w/o anyone to critique it!**

**Ok, my rants over. To the ones that did review, thank you. And now:**

* * *

**A Time to Weep**

**Chapter Three**

"Why would you go to Italy? What could possibly be there?"

Why did he have to make things more complicated? Couldn't he just accept that I was leaving, and let bygones be bygones? But then, I thought, I'm sad too. This man standing in front of me was my best friend at one time in my life, and he deserved an explanation.

"Well. I'm not really supposed to tell you what's in Italy, but there are people, scratch that, vampires that are really important. They're kind of the 'rulers' of our people, if you catch my drift."

"And why would you go there?"

"Remember when I…left to save Edward not so long ago?" The wounds still ran deep, for he winced as the memories came floating back clearly. "I went to Italy, to save him from those people, the important ones."

"Why would you need to save him? I'm not really getting this."

"I can't explain the whole thing to you, and it's not important. Plus, you're a werewolf. We're enemies."

"I'm not the one who did this, so don't blame me! Don't think you can be all conceited and think that this doesn't affect me too." Jake said. Ugh. I was so not getting through to him.

"Jake, I need you to understand that I do care about you, and if there were any way that I could stay here, I would. The treaty has been broken, as Edward well knows, and he and his family probably won't stay here too."

"Where are they going?" So many questions!

"I don't know, but I better leave now, too. I can't risk it any longer."

"How…Do you have any money to get to Italy. How would you get there?"

"I have some saved up from working with the Newton's."

We had been sitting on the ground as close as I could handle. Jake got up to say goodbye, but I wasn't so sure of myself. How could he have so much faith in me when I almost killed him an hour ago?

"I can't believe you're actually going. A few years ago, you seemed so innocent. The lives of those around you have turned you cold and bitter. I hate to see you like this." He stepped forward, and I quivered. I could barely stand the smell of his blood and his body. It was infuriating, to say the least. Once again, I blamed it on Edward, which was so easy now. Everything was his fault, and I didn't care if he ever found out how much I blamed him.

"I know Jake. It's mind-blowing. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Just promise not to pretend you don't know me." I gave a small smile, remembering the hostile fights we've had in the past, all leading to this moment.

I decided to risk it, for his sake and mine. I needed a hug as much as anyone at that moment, and I'm sure he wanted one as well.

I reached out to wrap my arms around his shoulders, not breathing an ounce of air in. He draped his massive form around my waist. He brought his hand up to my hair, and I let him hold it there for a few seconds. I was uncomfortable and I wanted to breathe again.

I pushed away. "If it were under any other circumstances…"

"I know, Bella, I know."

* * *

I ran to my house after saying goodbye to Jake, fighting back the feeling to cry. If I broke down, I don't know if I'd be able to leave Forks.

My dad wasn't home, which was a relief. I found the extra key we keep hidden outside, and ran up to my bedroom. I packed all the things I'd need, and then some. Who knows when I'll get money again, with how much this flight is going to cost to Italy.

Before I could leave, I heard someone pull up outside. It had to be Charlie. I looked out the window to see Charlie, and to my immense and horrid surprise, Edward. I had to get out of here, and fast. Oh, but there was my dad. I would never, ever see or talk to him again. How could I? I looked so different.

Then, there was a twinge in my head. _Get out!_ I thought, because that always seemed to work. The feeling stopped immediately, again, as I was thinking the command. Then, the door opened and I heard running. Before anyone could hear me, I jumped out the window, landed adroitly on my feet with all my stuff still in its bags, and ran.

I had one last thought before running away: "I love you."

* * *

I had run into Bella's father in my search. He was searching for her too, and he had decided we take a break and have lunch at his house. As much as I was worried for Bella, I was worried for myself too. Where was I going to find the time to get the food out of my body that he was likely to offer me? I had refused him countless times on the offers for dinner, and he would probably be even more unhappy with me if I did it again.

We pulled into the driveway, and I mentally searched the house to see if anyone was there, or if I could hear anything. I felt a presence, but it was blocked almost instantly. Someone was in there!

I ran into the house, up the stair, and crashed into Bella's bedroom. Her scent was all over the place. She had just been here. So…that means she was the one that blocked my thoughts. It was then that I realized she was the one who had blocked Alice from seeing her in the future too. Bella had a power. I always knew she had a strong mind, and now she shut it out to everybody.

I heard a echoing, and wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. It seemed to be coming out of nowhere. _I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh Bella, _I thought_. Come back to me so I can explain!_

I could see she was not in the house anymore, and that she had escaped out from under us again. The search was still on.

* * *

I had ran to the airport in Seattle, got my ticket to Italy without any trouble, and then I had to wait. Three whole hours, I sat in that airport, paranoid as someone with that disease. I could hear every conversation around me, and I listened for the voices of those close to me, wondering if they had found me yet.

Every movement was catalogued into my brain, and analyzed. I didn't want anyone following me. I was still too bitter. I hid out in the bathroom mostly, because there weren't that many people in there. I did nothing but listen.

The plane finally boarded, and luckily, not that many people wanted to go to Italy. I wasn't surrounded, so I didn't have to hold my breath indefinitely. I went to the bathroom a lot, even though I refused anything to eat or drink the whole way there. The hostesses looked at me like I was crazy.

The bathroom offered a rest from the smell of the blood. It was everywhere, but at least not in the bathroom.

The flight seemed to take forever, but I managed. I fed, of course, before I got on the plane. It seemed like my thirst was insatiable. But, I vaguely remember hearing that young vampires need a lot of blood.

I reached the terminal grabbed my bags, and ran outside. The smell was awful. Well, actually, the smell was wonderful, but awful for what I was trying to accomplish. I needed to get out of there, and fast. People weren't helping either. They were all walking around, bumping into me like it was nothing.

"Don't you know what I could do to you if you keep doing that?" I wanted to scream. The nerve of people!

I remembered vividly the way to get to Volterra. I'm sure they had some kind of special vampire, leading me there against my own free will. They probably knew I was coming already too!

Sure enough, when I got to the square where I had saved Edward, Jane was standing there, waiting for me.

"Bella," she sneered, "Lovely to see you again, and so soon! Follow me." Her fake cheeriness was going to annoy me, immensely.

We went underground and followed the passage, but Jane tested me. She started running at vampire speed, but I caught onto her game before long. I was right on her heels, and I could hear every unhappy word she mumbled under her breath.

I was lead through the killing chamber, which smelled delicious. Ugh. That was going to have to stop. I disgusted myself at these times.

Jane led me into a room I had never seen before. It looked like a sitting room, but very elegant. Imagine a Victorian style room, but bigger, with lots of furniture and ornate patterns. It was beautiful.

Then, I heard the graceful, barely there footsteps of the men I dreaded to see. They were trouble makers, I knew, but still, I came to help them.

I turned around to face what was to become of me.

"Welcome! Bella, I'm so glad to see you, as a vampire no doubt!" That was Aro, always the cheerful, but slightly insane sounding one. Marcus and Caius were on either side, having no set expression.

Suddenly, Marcus, whom I had yet to hear speak ever, addressed me.

"Are you ready to live out your destiny?"

* * *

**AN: Please, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Time To Weep**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Welcome! Bella, I'm so glad to see you, as a vampire no doubt!" That was Aro, always the cheerful, but slightly insane sounding one. Marcus and Caius were on either side, having no set expression._

_Suddenly, Marcus, whom I had yet to hear speak, ever, addressed me._

_"Are you ready to live out your destiny?"_

* * *

I stood there, waiting in silence. What did he say? My destiny? This was too weird. I came to Volterra to find a place to stay because I could think nowhere else, because I panicked.

Then, I realized, I seem pretty irrational. Why would I do this to myself? Why would I drag my butt all the way over to Italy and leave all the people I love? Am I crazy? That's when I remember the Volturi are standing in front of me, waiting for my first words.

I stare at each of them, wondering what Marcus could possibly be talking about.

"Um…what?" _Oh yes, Bella, very eloquent. _I mentally kick myself.

Marcus, decidedly, has spoken enough, so Caius steps in. "This, being here with us, is what you are supposed to do with your…immortality." I stare at him blankly while he lets me gather everything in. If what he's saying is true, they probably knew I was going to come here every since I wanted to become a vampire, and maybe even before then. This was mind-blowing.

"You see, Bella," Aro continued speaking for Caius, and I directed my attention to the youthful man. "We knew, since you were born, that you would become one of us." Oh my god! Stop! He was saying so little, but it all meant so much. My presumptions were wrong; they had since from my birth! Was that even possible?

"H-how?" I cleared my throat and tried again. "How would you know that?"

"We have our ways…" Ugh, so cryptic, and just at the time when I didn't need mysteries.

"So, does that mean," I decided to take a guess, "that you, or some other source, knows other things that will happen? Like it doesn't have to be 'set in stone' for you to see it."

Aro looked over to Caius. "She catches on quickly." They gave a small chuckle at my disbelieving face.

"You mean to tell me that there are vampires like that?" Aro just nodded, looking at me with fire in his fiery red eyes. He could see the curiosity in me; he knew I wanted to know more. There was probably so much Edward hadn't told me about what vampires can actually do, and how powerful their powers are. I was amazed.

"Speaking of powers, Bella, I believe you were pretty much…destined," He paused, letting that word sink in for effect, "to have a power. Has it shown up yet?" Wow. So he had known what my power would be too, and probably at birth as well.

I thought back to everything that had happened since I had been changed. I hadn't noticed it all the times it happened, but I realized it now. I could block people, or anything for that matter, from my mind. I had felt intrusions, little twitches and pokes up there, and I had commanded them to stop. They did. I guess that's why Edward couldn't read mine, even as a human. I had a power!

Aro smiled at my newfound happiness. He took a step towards me, flowing like water and brought a hand up to my cheek. I looked up in wonderment at his red eyes, reflecting what mine must have looked like.

"Oh, Bella. You will be such an asset to the Volturi." What Aro was, and had been, saying suddenly sank into my muddled head. I was to become one of them, part of the most powerful vampire coven in the world. It was my destiny. I was snapped out of my reverie like I was in a slingshot, heading straight for the stars.

"Whoa. Wait just a minute here. Why…what…How could I become one of _you_? The three Volturi looked shocked, as if to ask '_How could you_ not?'

"Bella, I don't think you understand. This is what you're supposed to be. No matter how hard it is to believe, you're a very powerful and strong vampire, or at least you will be. There's no denying your destiny."

"Stop saying that! What if I don't want this to be my destiny?"

"Alright, Bella. Why don't you walk out of here and face all the people on the streets. Go back to your precious Edward. We know how you got this way, so don't look so shocked." He had gotten me there. I didn't have any place else to go.

"You will be staying here, and there's no question about that. Oh, and I should warn you that you will not be alone." He gave yet another cryptic smirk and walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow.

* * *

"Alice! What did you see?" My whole family asked.

I already knew. She had seen Bella, as a vampire. My beautiful Bella. She was in Italy, of all places, talking with the Volturi, but there was no sound. That must have something to do with her ability. Alice had probably tried to see what Bella was doing, and she blocked her out of her mind, so she had to resort to someone else's future, like one of the Volturi themselves.

Everyone stared at, probably because of the look on my face. I didn't even know how to describe my feelings, so I couldn't imagine what my face was like. So many things were running through my head as Alice explained her vision. Love, hope, rejection, shame, anguish.

There was only one outcome to this vision, only one.

* * *

I gave one last look and Caius and Marcus before I followed Aro. Caius smiled encouragingly while Marcus gave no expression, not even in his eyes. He would be a tough one, I could tell right now.

And here I was, saying things that implied I would be staying in Italy. My life sure had taken off on an interesting chain of events. I tried to process everything.

So, as Aro had said, it had been known for almost 19 years that I would become a vampire, and a very powerful one at that. I would join the Volturi, probably aiding them in any matters that needed aid. I had a sought after power, one that was an advantage in almost all cases. And what was that about how I wouldn't be alone?

The latter didn't take long to find out. Aro had led me down a deserted but beautiful looking hallway, all the way to the end. It was my room, I was guessing. Boy, was I wrong.

He opened the door, and even before he did, I could hear them. There were people in there, talking in soft whispers, and I could make out every word. They were talking about me, about how I would look and the anticipation of seeing me for the first time, as a vampire. There was only one group of people I could think of that would say such things….

As I stood in the open doorway, I couldn't believe my freaking red eyes. The Cullens were here. All of them, every single one, were here, including my one true love, my one true traitor.

Our eyes met, and I couldn't take mine off of his, and I couldn't let his name slip softly from my lips. I hadn't seen him in days, and his face was striking. No matter how much he had hurt me, he was so beautiful. Our eyes searched each other's depths and souls. I stared at him for what seemed like the longest time possible.

The time away from him, and the fresh pain, didn't make a difference. I still hated him for what he had done. But those eyes, that face…

Aro's voice tore me away from his eyes. "Bella, aren't you going to welcome our guests? I'm sure you're happy to see them." I blinked then my eyes almost closed in disbelief. He surely was kidding. _Me_, happy to see _them_?

Who was I kidding? I was ecstatic. I felt like running to every one of them, no matter how much animosity was there, and hugging all of them for ten minutes. After all, I had had the time now.

I tried to avoid all their gazes. When I had thought about them in these past few days, I thought the most about Rosalie. Surprisingly, we had made so much progress since she had told Edward I killed myself. I learned more about her, and she even opened up to me in was I never thought possible. She most likely felt guilty for the pain she had caused Edward, but at least I had reaped the benefits.

I still had yet to speak. What could I say? "Hi guys, thanks for coming. Now, leave!" or "I hate you?" Those would hardly be sufficient.

"Bella?" I hadn't been looking at him, but I could recognize the voice anywhere. I could hear the steps forward he took clearly, and the new sound of his sonorous voice. It was him. It was Edward. I couldn't take the sound, and the way it affected me. I wanted to melt into him, even though he hadn't apologized yet, and he hadn't been there for me. What was wrong with me?

Before Edward could get out another word out, I ran. I bolted back to the main room where I had come when I first came to Italy, and then stopped. I didn't know where to go. Did they even have a room set up for me yet? I was breathing heavily even though running was nothing for me now. Seeing Edward did this to me. Seeing him after he bit me and left me for a goner. How could he do that?

Of course, I could hear them behind me. They had followed just like I knew they would. I hadn't planned what I would do to get rid of them though. This place was so big.

I refused to turn around to look at them, choosing to stare at the large wall in front of me. I felt a hand reach out and touch me. I shook it off and used my peripheral vision to see who was behind me. I saw jeans and a nice, and a shirt Edward would wear.

He had just touched me, and I shook him off. _Serves him right_, I thought. He didn't deserve to touch me ever again.

"What…are you doing here?" I asked in a small voice. I heard womanly sighs from behind me, probably all coming form his sisters. This was probably as heartbreaking for them as it was for me.

"I came, Bella, because I care about you. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I panicked." I laughed bitterly at his reply, and turned around, to face him full on. I looked sadly at his devastating face. I knew he meant it, but I didn't know if I could trust him. I wanted to believe him, but it was so hard to after he left time and time again.

"You promised to never, ever leave again. Look where that got us. You left, again." I couldn't help but bring it up. The only way I could think to trust him again was make him feel the pain I had felt.

"No, you left." He said angrily. He regretted, instantly, what he said. I could tell. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I'm the one at fault here."

I almost smiled at how hard he was trying. He loved me, anyone could see that. I loved him too, of course, but I don't know if I believed that at this point. Could I really forgive him? Only time would tell.

I didn't answer for a long time. I just stared at the ground, thinking things over. The Cullens' must have been the ones that Aro told me about, the people that would accompany me here. Oh, how cruel destiny could be sometimes. And Edward was standing there too, so close to me. He was so sad, and it was like I had hurt him in some way, cutting deeper and deeper into a wound I had inflicted when I left.

"I think," I had decided, "that I want to go to my room." I directed my statement to Aro. I didn't want to be in this room, with all these emotions. It was draining me. Then I remembered I hadn't showered in a while. I must look like a mess, even though I changed hurriedly at Charlie's before leaving for Italy. There was no time for a shower.

"If that's what you want Bella." Aro said. He even sounded hurt.

"Yes. That's what I want." My words, like a knife, cut deeper into Edward's wound. It was killing both of us.

"Bella!" Edward gave one last try. I had already turned around to follow Aro again, but I stopped, mid-step. I didn't say anything, just waited for his answer.

"Will I…see you tomorrow?" That feeling came again, but not the one I expected. The feeling where I thought I would cry, but nothing of substance came to overflow my eyes.

Should I respond? If I did, what would I say?

"I…don't…know."

And then I left. If I was going to cause him the same pain he had caused me, I might was well do it thoroughly.

* * *

I was sitting in my room with Carlisle. Aro had come in to explain the deal to us. Becoming a Volturi, he said, was what Bella was meant to do, and we were supposed to join us. Even those of us that didn't have powers would stay, because it would be pointless to split our tightly woven family up. I was surprised at first. Was this possible? It seemed only yesterday that I was asking them to kill me, and they were asking me to join them.

"Edward." Carlisle said. I had been sitting in the same position for quite some time. I looked up.

"You know she's going to need some time to heal. You must understand that, even if you don't understand anything else." He spoke quietly so as not to darken the mood even more. I nodded. I probably understood more than anybody how much time this would take. I had hurt her, maybe even permanently.

"Yes," I said, "This will definitely take some time."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just to let you all know, I deleted the author's note I had as a chapter stating that I re-did Chapter Two. I don't think it was needed anymore, since the new chapter has been up for a while._

_Also, please try to review. I want to know how I'm doing!_

**A Time to Weep**

**Chapter 5**

When I got to my room that night, I couldn't believe what I had just done. It didn't even seem as if I were myself. Had I really turned so bitter as to break someone's heart? Actually, make that two someone's hearts. I had broken my own as well. Doing this to myself, and to Edward, was pointless. We loved each other, and now that I could be with him forever, I tried to convince myself, nothing else mattered.

But, the same question kept pushing itself into my rationale. Could I forgive what he had done? Would it not matter to me, ten years from now, when we were happy again? I couldn't answer that, at least not now.

I had a lot of time that night to finally process everything that had happened, and to get a shower. It felt good. I still couldn't quite grasp that I was a creature of the legends, and that I associated with mythical things. I mean, I'm sure everyone has thought "Wouldn't it be so cool if vampires were real?" Well, wouldn't they like to be in my shoes? It was so surreal.

Then there were the werewolves. In the legends little kids get told, they never came right out and said it, but it was always implied that vampires and werewolves didn't like each other. Of course, it was common sense, too. Why would they? But then, I find out, this is actually true, and they _are_ actually sworn enemies of each other. Again, it was surreal.

And then, to think I could have some special power! It was every kid's dream to read minds, or see into the future. Any power would do. Then there was the super speed, hearing, vision, and smell. Apart from the blood sucking, it was the best thing anyone could ask for. And how could I forget the immortality! It was the world, not just American, dream.

I heard footsteps in the hall, the first I had heard since everyone had gone to "bed" last night. There was a knock on my door just as the sun was coming up. I knew I couldn't be left alone for long.

"Yes?" I said, dreading the thought of seeing Edward, or anyone for that matter. Then I would have to explain myself, or listen to someone tell me that Edward didn't mean it. _I know he didn't mean it!_ I would yell. _I'm not stupid, I can see how much I'm hurting him, and yes I will eventually forgive him._

"Could we come in?" I recognized the voice; it was Alice. Who was with her?

"Um…sure." I said, realizing I probably sounded more vulnerable than I had last night. She, and whoever with her, probably wanted some answers.

Alice opened the door and stepped into my room. Rosalie and Esme followed her. The Cullen girls. I smiled at them, hoping they wouldn't think I was mad at them too. The smiled back, although a little tentative.

The tension was almost too much. "It's so good to see all of you!" I started. They all let out sighs of relief as I jumped up and pulled them into a group hug. We stood there after the euphoric feeling wore off, wondering what we should do with ourselves. Who would make the first move? First, we all sat down in the sitting area in the front part of my room.

"How are you…feeling, Bella?" Alice asked. I thought about it for a moment, wondering what the right thing to say would be. I didn't think there was a right thing to say, so I answered honestly.

"Well, I'm a little confused at what to think." They all nodded in agreement, probably remembering their first days as new vampires. "Everything's so new and different, and there's, like, a some kind of war raging in my head, and no side seems to be winning at this point."

Surprisingly, Rosalie spoke up first. "I understand completely. I know how you're feeling, even the last bit about Edward. It is understandable, and what he did is very hard to forgive. You must be thinking awful things…" She was lost in some memory as she talked, staring at the ground with a far-off look on her face.

"I did, at first. I was bitter, then sympathetic, because now I know how he feels. I smelled human blood, and I almost lost it. Of course I forgive him, but how can I face him after how I treated him? There were all these emotions floating around in me, trying to be the first one out, and anger pulled out first. I feel terrible." Alice, who sat beside me on the couch, took hold of my hand. I smiled apologetically up at her.

"You shouldn't Bella. He thought you would hate him forever, and when I told him you were in Italy, he wanted to come right away and apologize to you until you wouldn't let him anymore." We chuckled at the thought of Edward doing such a thing.

"Oh, Bella. Look at how much you've changed." Esme said. She looked at me with more love than I thought possible for what we were to each other.

"I hope that's a compliment." I said jokingly. We laughed, not knowing what to say next. We hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages, but it was only about a week. It wasn't like we were separated for years, and this was the time we would spend catching up on what was happening in each other's lives. What else was there to talk about, but our impending, doomed futures.

"So I'm guessing you haven't talked to Edward since…" Rosalie left the question open, knowing I would know what she was going to say.

"No, and I don't know when I'll be able to. Does he hate me for what I did?" I was so scared of his reaction.

"Of course not Bella! He'll love you forever! You must always believe that above all other things it may seem he feels." Esme said. I looked down and my hand in Alice, and she squeezed, silently agreeing with her mother.

"Then, have you guys talked to him? What did he say?"

"He wouldn't really talk, when we tried." Alice said. I widened my eyes, horrified at his reaction after my rejection. Alice could tell I thought something horrible. "No, Bella, you mustn't think like that! When you talk to him, and make him understand…then everything will be okay."

I hesitated to say the one word that had brought me so much hurt: Promise. Promises could never be kept, so I didn't ask.

* * *

I had to go talk to Edward. I think I had inflicted enough pain for the punishment. And besides, it wasn't in my nature to cause the one I loved pain. 

The only problem was, what would I say? What would we talk about, since there was so much? Even though I hadn't seen him for a week, there was a lifetime's worth to catch up on, and to analyze.

Alice, before leaving, had told me that his room was two down from mine, on the same side of the hall. My dead heart felt like it was beating so fast it hurt. The expectations were there, trying to make them known. I was so nervous about the whole situation. It felt as though I had just run a marathon, and I couldn't breath from the intensity.

I was in my room, sitting on the bed, contemplating on whether to get up. Should I go talk to him now? How would I start? Would he even _want_ to talk now? So many questions, so much time, but would they get answered?

I couldn't take it anymore. I was up off the bed, opening the door, and walking down the hall. Now or never, baby, now or never…

Now comes the hard part. I stood at Edward's door, knowing he knew there was someone standing there. It was closed but I was breathing so hard and stepping so loud that anyone could've heard me.

I knocked and he said come in without any hesitation. He didn't know it was me. He was probably wallowing in self-pity, not even caring what was going on around him.

His voice…oh his voice. I had missed it so much. He spoke again, letting me know I could come in, again. _Now or never_, I repeated. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I found that his room was much like mine. There was a sitting room in the front and you could see the bedroom with a veranda in the back. It also had a bathroom, and a big one at that.

Then I saw him, laying on the couch in the sitting room, holding a book open to read. He was dressed in all black, a rare thing for him. I couldn't help but gawk. How could I ever be angry at this beautiful creature?

"Bella!" He practically screamed in shock. I didn't give him a chance to ask what I was doing here, or to ask anything else that was probably running through his mind at a million miles per second. Our eyes met, and everything slowed. It felt as though we were alone, with nothing around us but each other. There was no Italy, no Volturi, or any harm that could get in our way.

I had decided, on a whim, to start out pretending nothing had changed since we'd seen each other last. Act casual, natural, I told myself.

"So, how about this weather. It's great, right?" Our eyes were locked, not even thinking about looking away. He stared at me, probably wondering if I was really there, and thinking what my words met. Understanding peeked at the corners of his eyes. He had caught on to my game, or at least it seemed he had.

"Yeah…sunny." He deadpanned. Well, maybe he didn't believe me. Maybe he thought I was still toying with him. There was a chair next to the couch he was now sitting on. I decided to go sit on it, to get closer. I never took my eyes off of his, and the tension and pressure increased as I moved closer to him. It was almost too much to bear, being this close to Edward again.

I sat on the edge of the chair, with my hands folded in the lap of my jeans. What to say next?

"I hope your trip over here was good." It came out in a question.

"Yes…" He said skeptically. Ok, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't know what I was doing; I would have to try a new approach. Before I could say something else be began talking.

"Bella…I don't know what you're trying to say…" He, almost, smiled apologetically. It was more of a confused, misshapen grimace at the effort I was putting in to not talk about what had happened.

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't either. I just knew I had to come talk to you."

"I guess it couldn't be avoided. It was bound to happen sometime. Talking, I mean." We were both stumbling for words, and it was most unusual for him.

"Yeah…" Once again, how eloquent I could be. I was the queen of knowing what to say. Not.

"So, how are you feeling?" He started. At least we were talking.

"Oh, pretty good, you know, considering." I winced. Stupid, Bella! It sounds like you're accusing him! He hung his head in shame

"No, Edward! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." I moved over to the couch and sat next to him. I took hold of his limp hand with both of mine, trying to comfort him further.

He looked up in complete surprise at the quickness of my move, and the close contact. Once again, we were staring into each other's eyes. He looked on in horror.

"What?" I asked, anxious at his reaction.

"Your eyes. Oh my god, I did this to you. I am so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen. So sorry…" I wanted to cry so badly to let out all this pent up emotion in my system. Humans had it so easy.

I pulled him to me in an awkward embrace, but it was an embrace nonetheless. Our hands were still entwined, and he wrapped his other arm around me, pulling our bodies closer.

"Don't blame yourself, Edward, or we'll never get through this. I guess we're both at fault here." He pulled back a little, as if to protest. "And I know what you're thinking. I know I didn't bite myself, but I did leave. I was so mad and hurt, and if I had stayed, maybe we wouldn't be here right now. Maybe we'd be on some uncharted island that we could have all to ourselves." I smiled at the thought. Finally, we let go of each other. An awkward moment passed.

"I thought you would've hated me. In fact, I was almost sure of it." He seemed so sad still.

"No. I could never hate you. I think it was just that I was so mad that you were so stubborn. And then, when you left me to change alone, the anger built up through the pain. I went to the one place I could think of where you probably wouldn't come looking, hoping that you would never follow me." I left out the part where Jacob saved me. It was for the best.

"I see now though that I could never exist without you." I smiled at him and took his hand again. It felt so right.

"So…how's….oh, never mind." He wanted to ask me something, I could tell. It was something important.

"No, ask me. What is it?"

"It's not a good time." He tried to convince me.

"There's never a good time to talk about the hard stuff. Just go ahead and ask."

"Well, I was going to ask about your power. About the mind blocking and all that…" He started sheepishly.

"Whoa. Wait a second. You _know_ about that! How?" I was shocked. I thought the Volturi were the only ones.

"Do you remember when you were at your dad's house? I know you knew I was there."

"Yes. I remember." Charlie's face took a hold of my mind, and then Renee's. I would probably never see them again.

"I tried to see if you were in the house, or if your scent was there. I felt someone block my mind from entering, and I smelled you. I knew it had to be you."

"That was the last time I saw him." I was in miserable mood now. Thinking of my parents, and thinking of never seeing them again was never something kids wanted to do.

"Who? Charlie?" I nodded, and he understood.

"It will get hard at times." Edward began to explain. "You'll think of something funny he did, or Renee did, and then you'll remember you won't ever see them again. It was like that with me and my family."

"I never expected this." I looked up at him, again wanting to cry. It would make things so much easier if I could just lie down and have a good cry for ten minutes.

"This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to change you. Being a vampire has many drawbacks. It's not an easy life."

"Yeah. I'm just beginning to understand what you meant."

He sighed and hung his head again. "I knew it. I knew you would hate it."

"No. Stop being so pessimistic. _I_ knew that the feeling of knowing I will be with you forever would be better than anything. It would override the sadness and all the other bad feelings, just because you would be there. I mean, if you'll be there, for forever I mean."

He didn't hesitate. "Of course. There's no question." The moments passed as we stared in an un-awkward silence.

"So, what book are you reading?" I asked.

He smiled, and we were together again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I didn't know if I was going to continue writing this, because leaving off at that last chapter was a good story (to me). But, I think there's more that I wanted to write that would make this more interesting. That's why there was a delay, and I'm sorry for that.**

A Time to Weep

Chapter Six

I knew my happiness couldn't last forever like I'd hoped. Edward and I were finally, though warily, together again. Sure, I was still a little mad at him, and a little hurt, but don't we all make mistakes? Albeit, his was a big one, but it was what I wanted. Correction; it was what I _thought_ I wanted.

The morning after I met with Edward, there was a note next on my dresser next to my bed.

_Bella_, it read.

_Since the prophecy has now been fulfilled, you will need to begin on the path of your destiny. Meet me in my study at noon. I will send someone to guide you there._

_Thank you,_

Aro 

Well, so much for giving me time to get acquainted. I knew what my purpose was with the Volturi, but I didn't expect to start so soon. I thought I would get a little time to explore or…hunt. I had been ignoring the burning in my throat for a few days, but it never, ever went away. I guess it would be something I had to get used to. I looked at the clock. It read 9 o'clock. Would that be enough time to go drink?

I had been sitting on the couch in my sitting room, surfing the channels. Nothing good was on anyway, I had decided, so I picked up a book and started reading. I put it down now, and ran to Edward's room.

He had not "slept" in my room last night, and I hadn't in his. I thought it was too soon. My wounds, and his, were still too deep.

I walked down the hall the few steps it took to get to his room and knocked. He was there in a nanosecond, it seemed, for the door opened immediately when my hand was off it. I held back my laughter at his eagerness.

"Bella, it's you." He seemed surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Now I was confused. He definitely seemed like he was expecting someone else.

"No, no, come in." The smile he gave wiped any suspicion out of my head. I walked right in and turned around to face him as he closed the door. We faced another awkward silence. _Well_, I thought, _things could only get easier_.

"So," Edward began, "How did you…" He realized what he was saying and caught himself.

I smiled at his mistake. "Sleep?" I ventured.

"Yeah…sorry. That was stupid of me." He was torturing himself, anyone could see that. He was the reason I couldn't sleep anymore, and he was tearing himself up over it.

"Edward, stop. I'm not blaming you. Really, it's more like I'm thanking you." He rolled his eyes. "It's a gift, not a curse. See, I wouldn't be able to do this." I went out on a limb. It had to have happened sometime in the near future, so I took the initiative. I brought my arms out and pulled him towards me, never taking my eyes off his pained expression. My lips touched his softly, but they soon quickened, showing him what I meant. It was pure bliss.

He didn't reciprocate at first. He stood there, stunned into a statue-like embrace. I smiled into his lips. This was better than I remembered. He seemed to have come out of his stupor and he put his arms around me, deepening the kiss.

We parted and I couldn't believe I had been so bold. I was definitely a new Bella. My lips still tingled from the new experience. Edward didn't seem capable of speaking. He was always such a gentleman.

"So. I think we need to go…um…hunting. Do you think you could take me?" The subject was still sore for me. I don't know when I would get over the fact that I killed innocent animals.

Edward regained his composure. "Yea-yes. Just hold on a second." He walked into a room where I couldn't see him. I heard ruffling around, and I could hear him say "No, not there."

"Edward!" I called. "What are you doing?"

"Be right there!" He called back. I chuckled. "Hey! I heard that." Oops.

He walked out of the room with a big square shaped box in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Here. This is a gift. I hope you like it." He smile was contagious. I was grinning from ear to ear as I realized what it was. I saw gold lettering on the black leather box. It said _Jane Austen_ and there was a list of all the books in the compilation under it.

"Oh Edward! I love it!" I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't hesitate this time. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I knew you would need something to do all day. It gets pretty boring, not being able to go outside." He smiled sadly at me and looked down at his feet. "We should probably get started because we have to go pretty far away to hunt. The Volturi have agreed to let us maintain our diet, but we can't do it within a certain limit of the city. You know, they want to keep their existence hidden…all that stuff." He explained.

"Right, well I need to be back by noon. Aro wanted to meet with me." He seemed uncomfortable after my request.

"Oh, ok. I'm sure we'll make it." I set the books down and looked at his hands hanging at his sides. Should I grab one and hold on? Would he freeze up like the last time I tried something?

Before I could do anything I looked up and saw his eyes on my hands. He reached out and grabbed mine. We smiled and he led me out the door.

* * *

"Now, he trick is to smell the scent first, then chase after it as stealthily as possible. You don't want the animal to hear you, or they'll run away." He finished. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been talking about this forever. Let's get going!" I said. We had been running along side each other at a slow pace. We had just gotten out of the city limits, and he stopped us to explain the tips and tricks. I was ready to quench the thirst. It was stronger than ever, now that we had passed by humans, and animal blood was near. I could practically taste it. It was mouthwatering.

"Ok, ok, try to contain yourself. The thirst, it overcomes you. You won't be able to control it, especially because you're new at this. Ready?"

"I was born ready." I winced as I thought about what Aro said about the prophecy. Of course I was born ready, and of course those exact words had to come out of my mouth. Edward looked down, ashamed.

I sighed. "Sooner or later, and I'd rather it be sooner, you're going to need to forget about what happened. It's over, in the past, hakuna matata." He laughed quietly at my joke, but the joy didn't reach his eyes. This would take time.

Suddenly, I heard it. Something was running towards us, and there were four legs hitting the ground. I smelled the blood and took off toward the sound. Edward was right behind me. It felt as though I were some wild animal in pursuit of its breakfast. There was only the animal's blood and I. Edward was trying to say something to me softly but I blocked it out. It was mind-boggling how the blood took over me.

Then, I saw a deer. It was different, since we weren't in our native country. It was a different breed, but it was blood nonetheless. I jumped at it, wrapped my hands around it's necked, and it snapped. I felt unbridled power running through me, and it was exhilarating. My teeth sunk themselves out of their own will power into the deer's broken neck, and I fed until it was dry. I didn't even think, once, how disgusting this was or that I shouldn't be doing it. It was my destiny.

"Bella, I've never seen…" Edward was staring at me incredulously after we had both finished. We were sitting on the ground by a tree, savoring the moment.

"I know. I feel kind of barbaric." But the aftertaste was heavenly. I smiled in spite of myself.

"What are you smiling for?" He seemed amused.

"Well, it was good. I never expected that. I thought I would hate it. You know?"

"Yeah. You didn't like the smell when you were human, so why would you now?"

I laughed. "I'm such a mystery."

"Yeah…" He trailed off. We stared at each other until I felt compelled to bring up the time.

"We only have forty five minutes to get back. We'd better get going." I said. Every time I was with him, all I wanted to do was kiss him. It was like Biology class, when the electric current was running through me, but now I felt it all the time. It was almost worse than the thirst. It was so frustrating when I was human, but I didn't have to hold back now. We had subconsciously leaned into one another. Our thoughts, I knew, were completely in sync. He smelled amazing.

Our lips touched, but not so softly this time. There was a fervor there that wasn't there before. He had finally realized he couldn't crush me anymore, and it felt good. The kiss, although it seemed like something otherworldly, had to end.

I pulled away. "Edward, we need to get back. It's getting late."

"You torture me. There's no other explanation for this feeling." He looked at me longingly. I smiled flirtatiously and stood up from the ground.

"Race you." I sped off, but he won, of course.

* * *

We ran into the alley where the entrance to the palace was. I had to hold my breath; there were people all around me. Living in this city has helped me with the blood lust, but I still craved it. Edward opened the hidden door.

He looked at me before jumping into the black hole. I took one last look at all the people walking around the square in front of me. It was sunny, and they were enjoying every minute of it. I was wearing clothes to cover my whole body, and I had a hat on to cover my face. What a life I had.

I sighed as I followed Edward into the hole, knowing he would catch me.

"No, no, no. I won fair and square. There was no cheating on my part."

"Hardly!" I scoffed. "You pushed me at least twice."

He paused for a few seconds, deciding on whether to give into my accusation.

"But I still won. You can't deny that. We never set any rules."

I rolled my eyes and pushed open my door after I unlocked it. There was someone in there already. My eyes darted to the clock on the side table by the couch. It read 11:55. Perfect timing.

The messenger turned around, revealing himself. It was Alec, Jane's twin sister. Edward had told me once that his power was so great that the Volturi guard wouldn't be what it was without him.

"Hello Bella, Edward." He nodded to each of us. "I assume you got Aro's message this morning?" His presence was overwhelming and intimidating that I could only nod. Edward tensed beside me.

"Bella! You don't have to go. Just stay here with me." He pleaded.

"What? What are you talking about?" Alec seemed to realize what was happening at once.

"No need to worry, Bella. This is nothing more than a discussion. We'll get you back here in no time." Then Edward froze beside me. I looked over to see if he had seen something, but he wasn't moving, just staring off into some unseen place. I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing happened. He was literally frozen in place.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted at Alec. I shouldn't have been so bold.

"Like I said," He spoke over me, "There is no need to worry. Edward heard something I had said in my head. He felt the need to warn you, but nothing is going to happen. Follow me please." This was too weird. He had frozen Edward in place. He couldn't move.

"What about Edward?" I asked in a small voice. I wasn't going to yell again.

"He will be fine. I will take care of him." He began to walk out the open door, and I took it as my cue to follow him. I took one last look at Edward. _Oh my god_, I thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

Alec led me to a room I hadn't been in before. I assumed it was Aro's study, because he was there, sitting at a desk doing something on a computer. He turned around to face me.

"Bella! How lovely to see you. You've made up with Edward I hope?" He had so much gusto. I wonder how he did it. Just then I remembered Marcus and his ability to recognize relationships. Aro probably already knew Edward and I were mostly back together. What a stupid question.

"Yes." I answered anyway, because I knew he expected an answer.

"Good, good. That's what we like to hear. Now, we have some business to get down to. You are to be a special agent, a type of information gatherer. You'll travel around to places we tell you and do the things we tell you to do. Simple, right?"

"Sounds simple enough." I agreed. It sounded suspicious though. What would I have to do? He seemed to have read my mind, however impossible it may be.

"You're probably wondering what you're going to be doing, and probably wondering how I knew you were thinking that." My jaw dropped. Wait, did I have a power or not?

"I'll answer the second one first, since that seems to be the question on your mind. You see, part of your ability is blocking others from your mind. There's another part I have just discovered. You can send people commands or questions, or anything else, through your mind. Humans will just feel compelled to answer you back or do what you ask, but vampires will know what you're doing. However, they have no choice to do what you ask, like humans don't. It's a very valuable gift." This was so cool!

"And you knew about this since I was born, I'm sure." I deadpanned. No matter how cool, Aro probably had a vampire that could see far into the future, and would know the whole outcome of my afterlife before it happened. Boy, would that suck. Don't get me wrong; it would be a cool gift to have, but seeing everyone's futures all the time could get pretty tough. Not everyone has a nice ending, if you know what I mean.

"Naturally, but that's beside the point. Now you know, and it will help you on your up and coming mission." I braced myself for what he was about to say next. "We have a…suspicion…that there is a human, much like yourself a week ago, that knew of a vampire's existence. This vampire knows that the human knows, and it is very dangerous. You see, this human isn't what the vampire thinks she is. This human is undercover as a spy, if you will, for the American government. She, let's call her Samantha, is about to spill the news about the vampires' existence, which would be catastrophic." Wow. What a case. But why would I need to be there?

"Ah, very good question Bella." I felt the need to blush. This other power would take some getting used to. "You will be there to convince her to keep quiet for however long she lives. And yes, no need to ask, your 'spell' will last that long. Whatever you tell her, she will do."

"Will I be alone?" I asked. I didn't want to be part of a one-sided conversation any more.

"Oh, hardly. We will be sending a few members of the Cullen family, so you won't be uncomfortable." I mentally wiped my brow of sweat. I could never handle this alone. "We'll talk later this evening for the rest of the information, and you will leave shortly after that. Understood."

"Yes. See you later." Aro nodded, and I left the room, turning one last time to take a look at his fiery red eyes.

I had one last thought before I reached my room. Why was Edward so hell-bent on me not going?


	7. Chapter 7

In case you don't remember (since it's been so long):

_I braced myself for what he was about to say next. "We have a…suspicion…that there is a human, much like yourself a week ago, that knew of a vampire's existence. This vampire knows that the human knows, and it is very dangerous. You see, this human isn't what the vampire thinks she is. This human is undercover as a spy, if you will, for the American government. She, let's call her Samantha, is about to spill the news about the vampires' existence, which would be catastrophic." Wow. What a case. But why would I need to be there?_

"_Ah, very good question Bella." I felt the need to blush. This other power would take some getting used to. "You will be there to convince her to keep quiet for however long she lives. And yes, no need to ask, your 'spell' will last that long. Whatever you tell her, she will do."_

"_Will I be alone?" I asked. I didn't want to be part of a one-sided conversation any more._

"_Oh, hardly. We will be sending a few members of the Cullen family, so you won't be uncomfortable." I mentally wiped my brow of sweat. I could never handle this alone. "We'll talk later this evening for the rest of the information, and you will leave shortly after that. Understood."_

"_Yes. See you later." Aro nodded, and I left the room, turning one last time to take a look at his fiery red eyes._

_I had one last thought before I reached my room. Why was Edward so hell-bent on me not going?_

**Chapter Seven**

I seemed to have come out of a trance as soon as I started opening my door. I had forgotten what Alec had done to Edward. Seeing him (Edward, that is) sitting on my couch brought me back to reality. I rushed to him and flung myself into his arms.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe he did that to you! Are you okay? How long were you…frozen?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Edward looked as though he knew something I didn't.

"You accepted Aro's offer, didn't you?" He asked in a soft voice. I looked at him, confused, but only about one thing. I understood now why Edward was so adamant to keep me away from Aro today. He knew, somehow, what he was going to ask me, and he obviously didn't want me to say yes. Why was it so bad, though?

"Well, isn't this what I'm _supposed_ to be doing? Working for the Volturi?" Or had I misunderstood the whole point of me being here?

"I don't think you understand, Bella. Now that you've accepted, you _are_ the Volturi. You are a full-fledged member now, whether you like it or not." I was still confused. Again, wasn't that why I was here? I was supposed to become a Volturi and be a powerful vampire with Edward at my side. So what was the big deal?

"Edward, I knew all this. What aren't you telling me? And don't lie, because you are keeping a secret." I crossed my arms and stared at his sullen, heartbroken expression. I was starting to become frustrated. Edward didn't say anything for a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"Alice has seen things that will happen when you're trying to keep this Samantha quiet. They're not good things. Peop-vampires will die. You…could die." Oh.

"But, how? It's pretty hard to kill a vampire, isn't it? Or did you lie to me?" He looked offended.

"No! I didn't lie; it is very hard to kill us. Only another vampire could kill his own." _Oh_! Light bulb. The vampire that Samantha had found out about was the one. I looked up at Edward.

"So, this guy…what's his name?" Did anyone even _know_ his name?

"Well, in Alice's visions, she's seen you and Samantha talking to a man with red eyes. I'm assuming that's the guy, but his name hasn't been revealed yet. Aro didn't tell you, then?"

I shook my head. "Maybe he doesn't know either." Edward looked unconvinced.

"I doubt that. He could find out every vampire's name on the planet if he wanted to. I think he just wants to test you, to see if you can handle being a Volturi." Suddenly, I began to understand the meaning behind Edward's concern. Did I really want this? Did I want to risk my life all the time, just because my mind was so powerful?

But then, if I didn't, what was to stop the Volturi to come looking for me. They would find me within the day I escaped. It was hopeless, but it was the life I wanted. I had wanted to become a blood-sucking animal just to be with the man I loved.

"Well, I guess I'll have to prepare myself, then."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent anxiously waiting the night. The day was warm and sunny, contradicting the general mood of the Volturi mansion. We were all gloomy and scared of the next week. Would I succeed?

Caius came to brief Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett and I on the upcoming mission. They were all to come with me, for they all held powers (or physical strength) that would help me.

I felt so guilty. If I hadn't have come here after Edward bit me, none of this would've happened. Well, that's not true. The Volturi probably would have come and found me, wherever I went. It was inevitable, the torture I would put my family through. I looked apologetically at each of them, sending a mental "I'm sorry" to each in their head. Everyone knew about my new ability now, so it wasn't a surprise. But, no one seemed to have heard me. I didn't get any encouraging nods or mouthed words of comfort. Then I felt Edward squeeze my hand. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"They know, but they need to help anyway. They're glad to." He smiled optimistically. It seemed now that everyone was careful what to say around me, or they were always telling me they loved me. Were they expecting me to die? Edward tried to convince me not to go, that we would run away together.

"No," I would tell him, "This is our life now, no matter how much I wish it wasn't. There's no escaping reality, Edward. I wish, so much, that things were different, but they aren't."

He would sigh, and then put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to look in his. "You're being negative. It's not helping much." He laughed and hugged me.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" I cried.

"You're only seeing the outside. On the inside, I'm dying. I couldn't live if something…happened to you. You know that." He smiled painfully as we both remember him trying to get the Volturi to kill him.

I was brought back to reality bare Caius' stare. Of course, I had been aware of the goings-on around me, but I chose not to listen for the sake of my sanity. I didn't want to go on this mission, and everyone knew it.

"As I was saying," Caius continued, "Your trip to Oregon should be brief. You will find Samantha in Salem, so there's no need to worry about a search. Bella, just get the job over with and return home." As soon as he said Oregon, home was all I could think about. Not my new home, but the old one. If I got the mission over soon enough, I could stop by Forks and see if Charlie was all right! I made sure to keep my thoughts blocked so no one would hear of my secret plans.

Aro and Marcus had entered the room at this point to see us off. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were there as well. I said good-bye to each, and waited for Emmett to finish his. After all, it was hard to say good-bye to the one you loved.

* * *

The plane ride was bearable, to say the least. I had done some things to get used to the smell of blood, but let's just say that being on an airplane full of humans is hard for a vampire. Very hard.

The blood lust was almost too much to handle, and I almost had to jump out the Emergency Exit. I had to wear a hat and keep my head down; my eyes were still a deep shade of red. My behavior was embarrassing, and as soon as the flight landed in Philadelphia, I was outside and away from people. The others took care of the bags.

Because Oregon was so far from where we initially landed, we had to take two connector flights to get to the Salem airport. Let's just say that we couldn't catch the second flight because of some "technical difficulties." A.k.a.: I had to hunt.

Our first flight in the U.S. went from Philadelphia to Las Vegas. I could almost feel when we were close to Phoenix. I had such a yearning to be with my mom, it was unbearable. I had to go to the bathroom. Edward snuck in there to help me through things, but it still hurt. I would never, ever see her again.

We got off at Las Vegas and ran into the desert to find "food". All we could find were small reptiles, so we had to run a little faster and farther towards Oregon. Once we found a forest, all hope was lost on me. I went wild at the smell of so many animals. However, I didn't want to just go on a killing rampage. I sniffed out the best, and caught my prey. When I sunk my teeth in, I thought I had never tasted anything better. I didn't think I'd ever get used to loving the taste of something I had once hated. But, at that moment, I didn't care. Drinking the blood brought back memories of eating the best chocolate money could buy, or eating a really good meal. Nothing could compare, though, to feel of the blood running through my dead system. It was heaven and hell all at once.

Edward and I had run away from the rest of our family. When we were done, we found a fallen tree and sat on it.

"It's so peaceful out here. I forgot how much I love this part of the country."

I laughed. "Yeah, because you've been every other place there is to go." He smiled.

"Yes, but anywhere I could go with you would be better." His words held two meanings. He would like a city we were in no matter how bad it was, as long as he was with me. Our feelings were mutual on that, but there was that second meaning that scared me. He was talking about being with me in the most intimate way possible.

I looked into his eyes. I knew how he felt about me, and I knew how I felt about him. There were scars there, buried deep, but we knew they were there. Nothing could ever erase what we had done to each other…nothing. But, to ease the pain of the scars, you had to move on, and accept the consequences of your actions.

"Edward. I know how you're feeling, and believe me; I wish it were that easy. I would love to share that with you. Nothing would make me happier." Before I could finish, his lips were on mine, kissing with ferocity I had never felt. It felt, tasted, and smelled wonderful. Again, I was in heaven and hell at the same time. It wasn't a secret: Edward and I wanted to be together that way, and it was one of the reasons I had wanted him to change me into what he had been for 100 years.

But…I was a hypocrite. I understood that I had to accept the consequences of what had happened, and that I had to move on. The last time we were kissing like this, it didn't turn out as I had hoped. Sure, I hoped to become a vampire, but not like that. I would never wish that upon anyone. How could I move on when all I kept feeling was Edward, biting into me, and changing my life forever?

Edward hadn't let me finish before he fulfilled his desires. I was going to say that I couldn't do that just yet. The scars were still painful, and the pain hadn't been eased as much as I needed it to be. I pulled away from Edward, much to his surprise. He looked confused.

"You know I love you, and I know you love me. There's no one in the world I would rather be with even though I'll probably get sick of you after a hundred years or so." I said sarcastically. We smiled, and I took his hands.

"I can feel a butt coming on." He replied warily.

"But," I said, smiling sadly, "I am not…ready to be _with_ you. I hope you can forgive me. I've never felt this way about anyone, and believe me the feelings are there. I just need time." I knew he already understood without me even explaining why I pulled away. He also understood that I didn't want to get to Oregon just yet, and I was just stalling. He pulled into a soft embrace. Despite how cold our skin was, I felt so warm in his arms.

"I would wait forever." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I hate to ruin the sentimental moment, but you're a guy. You couldn't last a month without…you know." Edward laughed into my neck.

"Fine, you got me. But in all seriousness, I would never pressure you." We pulled away from each other unwillingly. We could no longer ignore how low the sun was getting, or how much time had gone by.

"I guess we'd better go find everyone else before it's too late." His words seemed to foreshadow the upcoming events, but we chose to ignore the impending feeling of doom clouding overhead.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I didn't like this chapter as much. Maybe I wasn't in the writing mood, but please review anyway! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok. I know some of you (the ones that have been following this story for a while) may be mad because I haven't updated in close to a month. I just haven't thought of how I wanted to move forward with the story line yet. I just had an ending in mind. I didn't feel like writing an outline for this story because I got a good idea, so I ran with it. Good news: I now have a rough outline in my head for the sequence of events for the next few chapters!!!!!!

Last chapter: Everyone arrived in Oregon, they hunted, and Bella told Edward she wasn't ready to take their "new" relationship to the next level yet. They're getting ready to find Samantha (the undercover spy from the government that knows about vampires) and convince her not to spill the beans. Oh the drama!

**Chapter Eight**

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Edward asked. "What if something happens? What if she's already told the government and we're too late? What if she-"

I cut him off, "What if everything goes as planned? Hmm? What if I find this woman, silence her, and we return to Italy to find out our next mission?" Edward knew he was defeated, but tried not to show it.

"But there are thousands, no millions, of things that could go wrong." He argued.

"But you shouldn't think about those things. Look at it this way: If I can stop thinking about you biting into me after that moment of passion, changing both of our lives, we wouldn't be together now." Immediately after the words left my mouth I knew I had taken it too far. I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I was just trying to-"

"No, it's okay. You're right. You should probably get a move on. We don't have much time."

* * *

We had been staying in a house the Volturi set up for us. It was much like the Cullens' old house, but smaller. It was beautiful inside, a contradiction to the mission we were supposed to do.

After Edward and I met up with the rest of our family yesterday, we came here and began planning. Before we left, Aro told me that Samantha lived on Holland Street, two blocks up from where our temporary home was. I shared the information with the group. I had decided already that I wanted to meet her alone, since I was the one doing the "convincing." Although, my eyes still had the slightest tint of red around the edges. It was unfortunate, but once I did the job it wouldn't matter. Of course, Edward protested, saying that he wanted to go along too. Now that I had spent times away from him, I learned that I could be independent. As much as I wanted him to come with me, I needed this for myself. I wanted to show him what I was capable of. I pulled him off to the side after the planning was done to explain this to him.

"I would love it if you accompanied me and helped, but I want to do it alone. As much as I hate to admit this, I don't need you by my side all the time now. When I was human, it seemed as though I was dog. I couldn't go a few hours without seeing you or hearing from you."

"You even needed my permission to go to the bathroom." He joked, although he had a far off look on his face, remembering the easier times. I know it's cliché, but those were the days.

I laughed with him. "Exactly. Maybe in another mission we'll, you know, be together, but not this one." I winced at the hidden meaning behind my words. My generation was always finding the latent sexual meanings behind harmless phrases. I'd wondered if Edward did too.

He didn't seem to, and voiced his thoughts, "You know, it seems so weird. I never would have thought I would work with, or even _for_, the Volturi. If Alice had told me this twenty years ago, I would not have believed her. But you, you lead me here. You always _were_ full of surprises. Even when I thought I would loose you, countless times, you fought through and came back to me. It's a miracle we're still together." He looked meaningfully into my eyes, waiting for my reaction. He knew I still harbored feelings of distrust because of his actions.

The truth is, I didn't know what to say. What could you say? _Yeah, Edward, you're right. _How eloquent. So instead of words, I used actions. I leaned in and hugged him, hard.

"I…love you." He whispered into my hair. I smiled as I remembered I had uttered these words long ago for the first time.

"You are my life now." I returned without hesitation. Edward had said this to me after I confessed my love. It seemed so perfect then, as it did now. We pulled back and shared a moment.

"I was just going to say you should get to bed now, but I keep forgetting." He laughed. I smiled sadly. I had missed sleep, but some days it was convenient to be awake for the whole day. We were in a room with a bed, and we were sitting on the couch in the sitting area. I looked at the bed with my eyes, signaling to Edward that we should change location. He smiled and took my hand as we got up.

We lay down in bed in each other's arms. It felt so right to be with him at that moment, realizing this is what I'd be doing for the rest of my life.

"Do I get to give a good-night kiss?" He asked softly. I smiled in spite of myself. Wasn't I supposed to play hard to get? I nodded, also in spite of my self. I had just recently told him, yesterday in fact, that I didn't want to move as fast as he did in the physical sense of our relationship. Maybe it was a confirmation I wanted, that he would still wait for me.

He leaned in, and my breath hitched. It felt just like when I was 17, and he was doing this for the first time. Only this time, it was much better.

* * *

Unfortunately, I couldn't relive last night over and over. Edward's voice woke me from my reverie.

"Are you ready?" I looked up at him; I'm sure looking as dazed as I felt.

"Um, yes. Oh, and Edward?"

"What?" I smiled. He sounded so bitter.

"I love you." He was looking down at his feet before I said this, still mad at my comment a minute ago. Now he smirked and tried to hide it.

"I can see you, you know. You're not as sneaky as you think."

"Haha, very funny." He pulled me into a bear hug. "But, in all seriousness, I want you to be careful. Are you sure you don't want me to even trail along behind in case anything happens?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I jumped up and quickly kissed him on the lips. He tried to deepen it, but I just laughed and pulled away.

""Bye!" I said, and walked out the door.

As I walked down the street towards Samantha's house, I heard footsteps behind me. I tried not to seem alarmed by it. It always seemed that hearing footsteps meant something bad was about to happen.

I turned my head around to look and I saw a vampire. It was a boy, around my age, and he had red eyes. Some kids these days bought red contacts, but I knew these were his real eyes. He knew I was a vampire too, because he smiled and told me to wait up.

He ran towards me as I stared at the length of his body. He had light brown hair, red eyes of course, and was thing. He was almost just like Edward; they could've been twins.

"Um, hi." I said. I was a little wary, considering the only other vampire I knew to be in this area was the one Samantha knew about.

"I didn't know there were any other vampires living here." He said. What a coincidence.

"I just moved here. I had some business to tend to."

"Oh really?" He asked skeptically. "What's your name?"

"Isabella Sw-Cullen. And you?" I changed my mind at the last second. After all, I was part of the family now, anyway.

"Harvey Simon. And before you can ask, yes my parents were hippies. When they had me, they were going through one of those weird stages, you know smoking pot, all that." I laughed along with him as he explained. I liked him already.

"You wouldn't have any relation to Carly Simon, would you?" I joked. He shook his head, still laughing.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? You gave the impression that you actually live here. It's not often that vampires settle down in one place." I explained. I knew all too well in the back of my mind what he was doing here, I just didn't want to admit it. Plus, there was something about Harvey Simon that compelled me to want to learn more.

"Oh, I don't mind. Actually, I came here, at first, to learn briefly about the witch trials. It was always something that interested me." I nodded my head, fascinated by the ground he stood on. He seemed so cultured, yet I knew nothing about him. "Then, like in all good stories, I fell in love." He smiled to himself, shaking his head. As for me, I was filled with a feeling of dread. This was the man Samantha knew about; it had to be. I was supposed to hate this man for letting out our secret. _Oh, so you're the guy_, I thought. Apparently, I didn't have the ability to control my powers yet. Harvey looked at me strangely, as if I had said the words aloud. My thoughts had been pushed into Harvey's mind, because I had wanted to know so badly who the guy was. Ugh, now I would have to come up with some hasty excuse.

"Oh, sorry about that. I…uh…have this ability to make other people hear what I'm thinking sometimes." He still seemed confused.

"Okay, but what do you mean 'So you're the guy'?" Oh, that.

"Oh, um…I have this friend that also has an ability. She can see into the future. She said that while I was here I would meet a man who fell in love. It has to be you, right?" I pulled that one right out of my butt! I hoped he went along with my story.

"So you know a lot of vampires with special powers?" I nodded, realizing that I really did. "That's cool. Well, sorry to have to end this, but I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you later?" I nodded again, wanting to get on with the mission. _Oh shoot! _I thought. He's probably going right now to see Samantha. That's why he was right behind me, and why we were now walking in the direction of her house. I turned around to walk back to mine, realizing that I couldn't carry out the mission today. It would be impossible.

"Where are you going? I thought you were walking this way." He pointed down along the street in the direction past Samantha's house.

"I just wanted to take a short walk. See ya!" I said, walking backwards, trying to distance myself from Harvey Simon. The less I saw of him, the better.

* * *

I walked through the door trying to remain optimistic. If I had an in with the boyfriend, maybe the mission wouldn't be as hard. I entered the small living room to find Edward and Emmett, watching TV.

They were already turned around waiting to see who walked through the door.

"What are you doing home already?" Edward asked, surprised to see me back already.

"It didn't go quite as planned." I gave a small laugh, trying to lighten the situation. The boys remained skeptical. "I ran into someone. It's actually a big someone. Oh, I mean he's big to the mission no big to the…sorry I'm rambling. It was Samantha's boyfriend."

"You met him?" Emmett screamed. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Alice!" He yelled, getting up to go find her. "Why didn't you see this?" He disappeared from the room in a huff. I went to sit beside Edward. He still hadn't reacted to my news.

"So I assume he was also on his way to see her?" He asked. I nodded. "What's he like?" His expression was guarded.

"Well, he's nice enough. He actually looks a lot like you. His name's Harvey Simon, by the way. He told me he first moved to Salem to study the witch trials." Edward raised his eyebrows. He was interested in history too. "Yeah, and then he fell in love. It didn't take me long to figure out who with. So I finally remembered I had something to do, but then Harvey walked towards Samantha's house too. So, I told him I had to go home. I can't perform the mission tonight. He's probably still over there." I left out the part where I told him about my ability. That probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

"I think you did the right thing. We'll just have to hope he isn't there tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around his thing frame.

"Edward, I think I do want you to come with me tomorrow. I'd feel more comfortable." What I really didn't want to say was that if I ran into Harvey again, I might forget about the mission altogether.

**AN:**

**I realize that at the beginning I kind of hint at them having sex (the whole "this time it was much better" thing), but they really didn't. You don't think Bella would give it up that easily, do you???**


End file.
